


Grimoire of Seven [Mod Shin]

by ShinSeul



Series: Obey Me! Archive [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Just your everyday life with some demons, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Romance, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSeul/pseuds/ShinSeul
Summary: Being an exchange student at a place where Angels, Demons, and a human such as yourself in the Academy of Devildom has its own perks. It might not have been clear within your first day at RAD but being able to converse with them, most notably the seven brothers, friendship is inevitably going to happen.But what if romance pursue?Random requested prompts, drabbles, and shenanigans from the ask blog, grimoire-of-seven, in Tumblr, compiled in a series.-Canon x MC / Gender-neutral Reader [unless specified by the request]-SFW to NSFW ratings-Fluff to angst to smut - you name it, we can write it!-Spoilers will be indicated accordingly-If you want to request, do not hesitate and proceed to the Tumblr page and write to us or comment down below your request/s!Link: https://grimoire-of-seven.tumblr.com/Yours truly, Mod Shin-Seul
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! Archive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642429
Comments: 16
Kudos: 223





	1. Introduction

Breakfast at House of Lamentation had been according to Lucifer's wishes.

Glancing over their dining hall after a cup of freshly brewed coffee, it was difficult not to ignore the loud munches coming from the orange-hair buff while talking to his long-missed twin at the farthest left of the table. He may not admit it but despite his peeves of Beelzebub’s lack of table manners, they were fun to watch.

 _Oh how dear was it to see them being close just like the olden times._  
_How he is with all of his brothers. Talking and irritating one another to the bone._  
_Alas, this little contentment could only converse within the Prideful one’s mind._

“Oh if it’s true that a single look could make a man swoon…” giving himself a dramatic mid-air smooch, the Avatar of Lust let his hand-held mirror go in circles, admiring all angles of his reflection, “then I have never heard such truer words.”

“Mind cutting that out, Narcissus? I am trying not to vomit on my own plate.” The blonde of the bunch snapped as he tried his hardest to still have an appetite, cleaning his palette with the freshly squeezed refreshments he poured on his glass.

“Oh don’t be a sour puss, Satan.” The jewel of the house cheerfully replied, “Oh wait.. You already are. Right, Lucifer?~”

“Lucifer?~”

_So much for a family breakfast..._

“YES! I got a UR Ruri-chan card!”

“Leviathan, what did I tell you about using your phone in the dining?” Catching how his “slick” brother would play the dubious game underneath the table, leaving his plate untouched and the meal cold, Lucifer could only sigh for realizing it too late.

“But my SP is full and there’s an eve—“

“HEY! CUT IT OUT BEEL! THAT’S MY BREAKFAST!” 

Watching in horror as the orange buff practically inhaled his meal to pacify the monster in his belly, Mammon took it to himself to fill in his plate some more of the morning’s menu, now inches away from Beelzebub.

“Why aren’t you eating yet? On a diet, Mammon?” Asmodeus sneered, the commotion somehow able to snap him from looking at himself.

“Hell Nah! My figure doesn’t need any diet when it is packed with six buns.” The great Mammoney pointing out the obvious; “I’m waiting for them…”

“Mammon has a crush on our little human, Mammon has a crush on our little human.~” Sung the Avatar of Wrath himself, finding the crimson red cheeks against the demon’s tan skin amusing. It was quite easy to read and Mammon is still in great denial.

“Hey! I’m just waiting ‘cause Beel here would be eating all the food and our little human wouldn’t have any.”

“And what, the two of you will be sharing a meal on your plate? Quite sneaky, Mammon.”

“Hey! Cut that ou—“

As the frantic zephyr chased away by the sun’s heat, their little human-made an entrance to their dining hall;

“See you all in class soon!”

And exit..

“And where are you off to?” Lucifer remarked, bringing light to the subject of their sudden departure.

“Luke just texted me about our group project with Solomon. I have to get there before classes at 8. Bye guys!” And with a wave of goodbye, there were no longer dialogues to converse with, as the brothers were left with an abrupt farewell.

“Now what am I gonna do with my plate?” the not-so-great Mammoney exclaimed, staring at his failed mission to eat and perhaps feed the little peabrain in the house.

“I could help you.” 

“Oh shut up, Beel!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER LIST:  
> 1 - Introduction  
> 2 - “Could you zip it up for me?” - Asmodeus + MC [Implied NSFW, Romance, Friendship]  
> 3 - “Let’s raid the fridge!” - Beelzebub and Belphegor [Family, Fluff]  
> 4 - His Tinder Date - Asmodeus + Child!MC [Family, Friendship]  
> 5 - House of Lamentation’s Debut - Demon Brothers + MC [Romance, Comedy]  
> 6 - “I’m Here For You” - Demon Brothers + MC [Romance, Friendship, Fluff]  
> 7 - If Only We Could Have More Time… - Demon Brothers + MC [Romance, Friendship, Angst, Fluff]  
> 8 - "Thank You for Waiting, Sir" - Satan + MC [Implied NSFW, Romance]  
> 9 - Training You on How to Pin Me Down - Lucifer + MC [Implied NSFW, Romance]  
> 10 - Down the Aisle - Lucifer + MC [ft. The whole Devildom] [Romance, Surprise]  
> 11 - Treating you with some Barba-fluff~ [Romance, Companionship, Fluff]


	2. Could you zip it up for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> "how about a scenario wherein asmo lets the mc try on different clothes and holds a mini fashion show in his room but the mc gets shy whenever they show up in the different clothes and gets extra shy when he compliments them?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: SFW [Suggestive]  
> Words: 600 - 700  
> Characters: Asmodeus + MC / Gender-neutral Reader  
> Notes: Certainly not influenced by Wicked’s classic song; Popular. Despite having my writing affected from the current deadlines, I hope this short prompt would be enjoyable and I definitely have a lot of room for improvements from here on.~ (o´▽`o)

“Asmodeus, I don’t get why I have to be in this ill-fitting robe.. this is too short for my liking.”

“What are you talking about? You will be needing it so you could undress quicker whe—“

“Undress quicker?!”

“Hey! Let me finish…”

Folding your arms below your chest, an attempt to secure the robe to conceal your chest, rolling your eyes seems to only make the demon grin;

“Well, not to offend you, human.. but, should I be frank, your taste in fashion is just so-so..” resting a mountain of outfits by his vanity chair, he heaved a euphoric sigh, somehow turning this small request into a spectacle in honor of fashion in his bedroom, “That is why it has become a goal of mine to dress you up that is aside from your uniform and dulled pajamas! And as you can see, you have a lot to try on so undressing quicker is necessary here..”

“I came here because Lucifer told me I could ask you to lend me clothes, not to critique me.”

Pleased to end the conversation with a suitably cutting retort, it was difficult to veil how disrespectful to have your pajamas called dull. There may be truth to those words but it was comfortable and on sale.

_Plus, are you not doing this demon a favor since he is certainly going to a shop galore later on?_

“Try this one.”

Seeing him beam and proud to himself as he held out the foremost outfit for you to try on, you abruptly took it from his hold and took your time by his bathroom to get change, somehow giving you a chance to appreciate what he had picked for you.

It was, in some way, safe, much to your worries of his taste. A sleeveless tawny brown top with basil green colored pants, matched with accessories that you would not have guessed of wearing but here you are..

“Are you done?”

Exiting from the comfort of the tiled-bathroom, you saw the charmer smile seems to have cast such a spell that with his eyes gleaming, your cheeks were suddenly warmer than the room’s temperature.

“My, my.. You look.. much more confident and natural… it just fits you beautifully, darling…

Such a refreshing sight from those RAD uniforms.

I am just so good at making people fashionable.~”

Knowing not how to respond even when the mind has multiple ideas of shutting his narcissistic remarks, there was a long pause in the room, a pause you desperately used to have your cheeks cooperate to subdue its redness to when its condemnation of fading came along with another outfit in front of you;

It was something classier, elegant to put it mildly, yet…  
Body-fitting.

“Go and try it on, darling, unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Unless you want me to dress you up.~”

“S-S-St-Stop it, will you?!”

Storming back to the dressing room, the whole arrangement was not that complicated at first glance but it took you longer to come out that the anticipation from the other party sung a chorus of questions from the devil’s lips, having you surrender mid-way.

“I just can’t seem to zip it up…” you sheepishly say so, evading to look at his sunset-hued eyes before giving in with your head hung low, “Can you zip it up for me?”

“Of course, honey.~”

Turning your back for him, there was a feeble interlude before sensing his soft and slender fingers take hold of the bottom stop, it was a slow ascend to the other end, making you aware of his breath deepening to the nape of your neck, simulating. “A-As-Asmodeus?”

Calling the Avatar of Lust from his trance as you looked up to him, his smile returned to its former glory, teasing yet charming, but his gaze, didn’t;

“Forgive me, human. It is just that, in this room, I usually undress the person I am intimate with..” 

Taking a deep breath as they have been shortened when your bare skin was inches away from him a minute ago, he added; 

“Only now with the actions reversed and with how tempted I am, I find it extremely difficult pulling your zipper up.”


	3. Let's Raid the Fridge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is hard to have a little body but have a big appetite. That much is confirmed by the twins, Beelzebub and Belphegor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: SFW  
> Words: 371  
> Characters: Beelzebub and Belphegor  
> Notes: I had this little short spin in my head and thought it would be wonderful to have some fluff to compose! I hope you would all enjoy it.  
> P.S. Do not read this when you are a tad bit hungry? (๑´ڡ`๑)

Tossing and twisting under his dino-patterned blanket, nights during February are colder than usual and for a kid who is hungry from all the turning, it was difficult to get himself to sleep. Trying his hardest for his eyes to let him rest, little Beelzebub soon felt a chubby little arm slam on his waist like a thunder, its tiny fingers reaching his belly button followed by a leg wrapping his knees, just as thunders are accompanied soon by lighting;

“Beel?”  
“Beelie?”  
“Are you sleeping?”

_Silence._

“Beeeeeeelie!”  
“Wake up! Wake up!”  
  
_Silence._

“Chocolate chip cookies with a glass of milk on the side, blueberry cheesecake, rocky road ice cream with sprinkles on top, pancakes drowning in maple syrup.”

_Tummy growl~~_

“Got you, Beel!”  
“Got chuuu!~”  
“Bleeeh bleeh di bleeh bleh!~”

Celebrating his personal triumph with his tongue sticking out, Beel turned around and faced him, his tummy going borborygmus from his own hunger making little Belphegor giggle;

“What is it, Belphie?”

“Well,” his twin who is littler by two inches, inched closer to him, pouting, “I don’t wanna sleep at my bed.”

“Why not?” Somehow annoyed by the fact that he got himself cuffed from going to the fridge.

“I don’t wanna, hmph!  
“So I am sleeping here.”  
“Please?”  
“Pweease?”

Insisting his stay, Little Belphegor pressed his plumpy cheeks by Beelzebub’s chest, the little five-year-old boy making himself comfortable to fake his sleep, when another tummy growl butted in;

“I thought you didn’t wanna sleep with me because I get gassy by the morning?”

Pressing and pursing his lips by little Belphie’s shoulder, he then blew hard, he made an accurate sound of his fart, making his little twin chortle before they both laugh it out loud.

“Not when you are hungry though.” Little Belphie cheerfully argued. And he was right.

“Plus..” he pursed his lips with his baby teeth; “I don’t want to sleep alone again. I hate having nightmares..”

With the night veiling the lines in between of the older twin's eyebrows, his little growl says otherwise of his worries. Beelzebub had always placed his brothers before him and hearing how his brother had been visited by nightmares, he wished he could do the same to the bad dream and give it a piece of his mind but that would only be foolish.

_But perhaps, there is something he could do that is not quite foolish._

“What do you say we both raid the fridge and come here all stuffed and sleepy?”


	4. His Tinder Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many might say that it is shocking to hear Asmodeus not having a date yet for Valentine. And to them, he would say; “When you have a lot of suitors lined up, it is just a matter of sleecting and knowing who you would flatter with an invitation to my bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: SFW  
> Words: 534  
> Characters: Asmodeus + Toddler MC / Gender-Neutral Reader  
> Notes: This is in Asmodeus’ perspective.~

“So you are really going to swipe left on that man?”  
“Darling.. think about it.”  
…

“Look.”  
Zooming in to the man’s profile, he paused to just stare back at the handsome smiling on him.  
“Look at him. That chiseled jaw, that nice pointy nose, and intense eyes that could make you squirm as he grabs your hair and..”

**_Hmph!_ **

“All right, all right!”  
Raising both his hands high, he sighed in defeat; “Just don’t look at me like my neck is going to be choked and have it gossiped at Karasu announcements the next morning.”  
Asmodeus picked the little cutie up and on his lap, letting the chubby-cheeks-child continue what he was dreading to do for a while..  
_Not when people are getting into him and his dms.._  
“Just continue swiping and find me a Tinder match for tonight’s date.”

**_Mhmm!_ **

_There they go again with sticking their tongue out. _  
_For God’s sake.. _  
_For Diavolos’ sake.. _  
_Oh for my beautiful sake, am I delicate and weak whenever this little brat would pout that lips like a cherry. It is just so adorable. _________

_____ _

_____ _

_If only he would not get his cheeks bitten whenever he would give those chubby cheeks a kiss. _  
_Otherwise, he might have just drowned them with his smooches. _  
_Though.. _  
_He would not mind lovebites by his date later..~ _________

_____ _

_____ _

Taking a stroll along with his thoughts, he was soon reminded of his mission of getting his beautiful self warm tonight and his eyes darted back to the screen of the blinky box where his suitors are all lined up by the algorithm when…

“Just what do you think you’re doing?!”  
“Give me back my phone!”  
“Hey!”

Seeing the little kid bolting out of his lap, running and mad crazy at swiping left at EVERY possible suitor he could have tasted aside the meal at the restaurant he made reservations of, it was all too late when he got to grab his phone and the little brat on his other arm, flailing.

**You’ve hit the end of the line — **  
**for today. **********

********** **

********** **

“Now just look at what you did, you little..”  
“Who would take me out now and the gorgeous suit I just purchased yesterday out of impulse?”  
“Not to mention my gorgeous self after a week of going to the spa and not missing a single appointment to my dermatologist, hmm?”

**_Me!_ ** ____

____

____

“You?!”  
“You?”  
“You…?”

**_Harrumph!_ ** ____

____

____

“I mean.. it is just that you are sooo small.. and so young.. and so..”  
“I do not want to be looking like a young dad taking his child to dinner..”  
“I want to look occupied with a date but available.~”

…

“Oh honey.. don’t make a sad face now..”

Cupping their cheeks with his hands almost covering their face, it seems the demon of lust has to surrender and take his white sheet to wave it in defeat.

_So this has been your plan all along, hmm? _  
_Little baby.. _  
_Someone is just needy for my attention. _______

_____ _

_____ _

“Oh be a darling now and wait for your Asmodeus to get change, okay?”

**_“Yay!” ** _  
**_“Biggie Asmodeus ish my date!~”_** _ ____**_**

****_____ _ ** **

****_____ _ ** **

”Oh you…”  
Booping their nose that made him subconsciously smile, he added with a wink; “And I’ll take you to the newly opened restaurant I just made reservations to. I heard their food is delish.~”


	5. House of Lamentation’s Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> "Hey, idk if you’re taking requests but, if you have time, hcs for the boys finding out MC has a really *angelic* singing voice? Something like, MC doesn’t sing often and them finding it out by accident 🥺 thank you 💜"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: SFW  
> Words: 800-900  
> Characters: Demon Boys + MC / Gender-Neutral Reader  
> Notes: I have to say.. At this point, they better rename their group chat as the Gossip Girls for all these gossips they have to their little human.  
> Anyways, I hope you would all enjoy it!

Breakfast at House of Lamentation had been just like any other breakfast times with the seven all in one table.

“GUYS! YA WON’T BELIEVE WHAT I GOT ON MY HANDS!”

_…_

_No wonder the dining was all too cozy and fine._

_Not that cozy, but cozy enough for his brows to maintain their distance._

_It lacked a particular cute clown._

**_Mammon._ **

“You have your phone on your hands, my sweet one-digit IQ brother.” Satan remarked, greeting his second eldest with a smirk.

“Hey! Ya better start giving me some respect. I’m your older brother.”

“But not smarter than me.”

“You son of Lu—“

“What is it, Mammon?” Belphegor butt in, the whole argument cut short as the youngest sparked the great Mammoney’s interest back to his discovery.

“Just make it quick.” Beelzebub added; “I still have to work-out what I ate before classes.”

Pouting his lips in defeat for a moment, the atmosphere to his rear in hues of purples and blues all turned to a grin because he, the Avatar of Greed, could sense the bewilderment and curiosity that only he is sure to kill.

“Be prepared, brothers ‘cause for sure y’all be payin—“

“Just play it!” their peach boy demanded, sounding so different from the cheerful flirty tone on his voice.

_So much for getting some coins to pay his unpaid bills._

Pressing the triangular button by the center of his last recording, all voices lowered down as the volume blasted to its maximum that even the mere zephyr of the wind shushed down.

_Way back when_

_I was just ten_

_Simple and sweet_

_Everywhere_

_Fellas would stare_

_Out on the street_

_And I felt used_

_Kinda confused_

_I would refuse to look in their eyes_

_But now I really love creepy old guys!_

_We all–_

…

“Is that……our little exchange student?”

Lucifer took the first guess before the voice clip could even loop back from the start. It was quite difficult to decipher the recordings with the room’s reverberation and water intervening throughout the voice clip but sure enough, with them accustomed to their little human’s voice, doubt could not seep through from their realization; “Mammon?”

“Yep?” the greedy boy with a greedy smile grinned, unprepared.

With his fingers inviting the black sheep forward, he motioned to be whispering of sorts that only he would know. Of course, for the Avatar of Greed himself, what’s there not to take?

“WERE YOU RECORDING OUR LITTLE HUMAN WHILE THEY’RE ON THE SHOWER?!”

“Whoa!” raising both his hands up without a second thought to it; “Calm down, Luci! I—“

“Calm down?! Do you realize what invasion of privacy you are up to, pervert?!”

“It’s not like I mean it.. I was gonna invite—“

“You did not mean?!!”

“Hey! I was just putting much thought on our band on my way here and hearing our human sing, I thought they could deff. help us out and share it with you before they arrive!”

“For the foremost time in all the millennia I have inconveniently spent with you, that statement made sense.” The shortest of the group piercing through the conversation, making Mammon confident against the Avatar of Pride himself;

“I ain’t taking that as a compliment but think about it guys!” Mammon spoke out, already feeling the dryness on his throat early in the morning; “Our little human could definitely be the lead singer of the band!”

With heads going up and down to that consideration, for the first time, digesting and agreeing with the Great Mammon that he even had Lucifer rubbing his chin, a siren wailed from the chorus of harmony, making all heads spun around;

“lEaD sinGER?!” Nearly choking to his own words, Asmodeus could only describe his facial reaction as something every dermatologist’s nightmare; “But I am the lead singer!”

“You could just be the back-up singer.” Mammon blatantly suggested.

“BACK-UP SINGER?! EXCUSE ME?! WITH THIS GOD-GIVEN BEAUTY, I’LL BE AT THE BACK END OF THE SPOTLIGHT?!”

“Well, our little human has a nice voice. And they are a part of the House of Lamentation.” Beelzebub reasoned out.

“ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY SINGING IS BAD?!?!”

“Well, you provided us with that idea just because you want to highlight your looks.”

“Or you could just have the tambourine. Choose your poison.” Belphegor added, irritated already from the fuss.

“But I came up with the idea!”

“And you are still a part of it.” Adding insult to the injury, it was Satan’s words that made their beauty queen walked off, nose high and eyes unable to reflect how betrayed he is, making his brothers question what is it that made him tick.

Silence.

“So…” Interrupting the dead silence that ensued, Mammon took this as his cue to speak; “Who’s gonna ask our human to take the lead for our first debut?”

### Bonus! (´ ∀ ` *)

“Leviathan,

since you are the most attached to subjects within the human world,” Barging in between the not-normie demon’s playlist, it took a while before Lucifer could have the Otaku’s attention; “what was our little human singing?”

“Why?”

“It is quite concerning if our little human thinks creepy old guys are fascinating… subject.”

Going through his blinky box, rolling his eyes to press pause on his favorite anime OP-ED, being with the eldest felt like being surrounded by a bunch of old people who do not know how to use a browser. Nonetheless, he went on to type on his search engine rather than explaining how.

**_CREEPY OLD GUY SONG_ **

“It says it...

...came from Beetlejuice: The Musical, The Musical, The Musi…cal.”

Why so many “the musicals” Leviathan wondered as he bid

farewell, leaving his seat for another lecture as the eldest was soon left alone to ponder on the subject.

“Betelgeuse?”

“Why is that name so familiar?”


	6. I’m here for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> "hello lovely!!! i’ve been having just an awful time at school, so i was wondering if u could do a hc of one of the demon boys comforting the mc when they’re overwhelmed?? it would make my day thank uuu xoxo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: SFW  
> Words: 600-700  
> Characters: Demon Boys + MC / Gender-Neutral Reader  
> Notes: I suppose, what I got after writing this prompt is that no matter what, you deserve to take a break every once in a while despite your mind telling otherwise. I hope you’ll enjoy this!~  
> P.S. This whole chapter has all the brothers separately written. Hence, if you are only looking for a particular demon, you could scroll along to find him. The order is from oldest to youngest.

### Lucifer

Letting your shoes walk you around the House of Lamentation for some fresh air or change of scenery, your bedroom, a place where your bones could rest, became more like a pressure cooker with piles of your homework, additional projects and materials to read occupying your desk that it became obvious that shutting yourself in could not do any good. 

With your fingers fidgeting, your worries came like waves clashing to the shore without any rock to interfere, the conversation with your favored professor was a subject that was hard to dismiss and with the exams fast approaching...

_Perhaps the fireplace by the common room would be settling. ___

____

____

_Or a nice distraction that is.._

“Is something the matter, dear?”

Like a feline jerking from a sudden touch or caress of its owner, you clumsily tried to composed yourself, looking to your rear as to who might have spoken, seeing only a prominent string pulled to his chin.  
“Oh. It’s just you, Lucifer. Thought I was having some paranormal experience for a sec.”

“Paranormal?”

“Well.. your outfit seems to blend in with the sofa.”

Watching him place his hand close to his chest, an invitation escaped through his lips, asking you to sit beside him with your body just seem to comply with it, tired should you think about it further.

“You are pursing your lips once more, human. It is like you do not have any lips anymore.”

“I don’t!”

“And your fingers are back in fidgeting again. You only do both of those things when you are upset and in terrible discomfort.”

Silence.

Sensing how this might have been a private matter, with your lips tightly shut and eyes that are so unsure where to look, the Avatar of Pride himself knew too well how it must feel with other people insist on meddling with your own business. Offering you the cup of tea he had brewed himself for, he spoke in a gentle manner, a contrary when hearing him shout his brother’s name; “You could always tell me what is bothering you, dear. However, should it be something personal and intimate, you could always have a nice cup of tea to think it with and I would not insist on the subject. We could just silently stare by the fire and be distracted together.”

Self-consciously trying to compose yourself as you took the offer, it took courage for you to take hold of his hand, making the conversation into a confession;

“Well.. it is just about my academic performance…”

What supposed to feel awkward and perhaps humiliating, none of those surfaced with the light-bringer listening intently, much so that it felt good to be able to find someone to talk to and release what had been oppressed for only your mind to argue with.  
More so, to share it with a nice warm chamomile tea.

.. And it is just all overwhelming.”

“I understand,” the Avatar of Pride remarked, as he poured more tea to your cup, followed by a string of advice that brought enlightenment to your studies. Perhaps, to a demon who is prompt to every work, his advice would really help.

“Say,” inching closer; “If it is fine with you, I could accompany you until you feel like returning to your room. Perhaps I could escort you then.”

“Would you not have agendas to attend?”

“Nonsense.” He chuckled. 

“I would like to accompany you for once. It seems my brothers have been taking too much of your time and with this opportunity, I would not want to miss spending more time with you.”

### Mammon

“Hey! Ya ready?”

Bursting through the door like your room is his too, as he makes a race to the bed to your side, it is obvious that your great Mammoney is really on the mood for trouble. 

“You could go ahead, Mammon... I don’t think I am in the mood…”

“Go ahead? But I only count myself in ‘cause ya agreed.”

Pursing your lips, they were only duplicated by the white-haired boy’s brows, now all stitched together.

“What’s wrong?” 

Turning to meet his gaze, this little gesture made the Avatar of Greed’s cheeks crimson red, this intimate space between you was something he was so waiting to capture alone. Something that he could perhaps thank God for?

Or Diavolo?  
Or Lucifer.. _Definitely Lucifer_..  
With every one of them banned from using D.D.D., it seems they just went on with their business and they didn’t even bother pestering their little human.

_And what’s a great Mammon got to do in this situation?_  
_\- Not waste the opportunity._

“Nothing..”

“Nothing?” Sitting up as he took a good look of you, it was obvious that you were not well. He may be what his brothers call stupid but he isn’t that stupid now. “What is it?”

“Just a bunch of schoolwork. They’re just getting on my nerves.”  
Erecting from the soft mattress you and he just shared for a few seconds to get a sense of his surroundings, there were several open books sitting by your desk. One look and he knew exactly what it meant. 

_And that is your room is turning into Satan’s room with all the clutter there is on one side of the room._

Truth be told, he had been in that situation. Stuck on an academic project or an exam to pass and he knew just the right solution to get it out of their exchange student’s peabrain.

Or as everyone else call it, a break.

“You could just… leave me here and tell me if the prank went right… Sorry about this…” you said so with your head already planning how to manage the time to get all your work done, making a walk already to the desk to reread your notes from the day’s lecture to get a grasp once more on what to do.  
And obviously, the Avatar of Greed didn’t take this as a hint to leave.

“Well…” Mammon went on contemplating, “I did not like making fun of Lucifer anyway.”

_Lies._

“I always get the short end of the stick with him anyways. It’s all fun and games until you could hear that cry for my name at the end. And that’s when you’ll know, I screwed up.”

“How about this,” the demon schemed, “We go shopping! Huh? Ain’t that fun while not necessarily trying to think about how much we’re gonna spend?”

“Lucifer would not like this..” 

“Who cares if he doesn’t. I already got my credit card thanks to you anyways.”

Unable to suppress a smile since you already knew how this would end to both of you, mostly him, getting in trouble, it was that smile that made him more convinced to take you out of the room.

“Whaddya say? Are you in?”

“You.. are going to spoil me? With your credit card?”

“Well.. as long as I don’t get tempted at buying something.”

Knowing how that would be difficult to the literal embodiment of Greed, you could not help but feel sorry and laugh at the same time to this moment.

“What if Lucifer decides to tie you up upside down again?”

“I got you to untie me up again.”

_Ha!_

“Don’t count on your chances.”

Taking the first step out of the door, you could only hear what seems to be a cry of desperation trying to catch up with you.

“Hey, human! Just what do you mean by that?”

### Leviathan

**Leviathan: Hey, you okay?**  
**Leviathan: We’re supposed to meet a while ago to check if my package from Akuzon has arrived.**  
**Leviathan: You still there?**  
....  
…  
…  
**Leviathan: Hey normie! Come into my room. Quick!**  
_Why?_  
**Leviathan: I have something to show you. Just hurry!**  
**Leviathan: I’ll be here waiting for you.**

And that was how you were hoisted from your room and off to the otaku’s. With your previous class just overwhelmingly taking too much of your energy, it could have been easy to dismiss the text and decline... but it is obvious that he wants to spend some time with you and it sure was convincing enough to get you walking from the hallway to his room.

And here you are, knocking thrice to his door.

“Took you quite a while.” He remarked, seemingly letting your tardiness pass as you dragged yourself inside, something the Avatar of Envy himself noticed. 

“Are you okay?”

_Were you always that easy to read? ___

____

____

“Just had a bad day.”

“I got something for you.”

With your eyes recognizing the green gem by the monitor of his sleek computer set, the said headline or icon of the game continued rotating until it went to the title screen. It has been quite a while since you have last played it, reminiscing the random shenanigans you ought to do at your saved file, your reaction somehow observed by the other entity in the room; “Have you ever played Sims before?”

“Only at an internet café..”

With his eyes somehow judging you closely, it was all shrugged off as he invited you to take a seat beside his gaming chair, hugging his Ruri-chan body pillow as he gave the controls to you;

“How about we make a new game and create our Sims? Game?”

Letting the visual cues guide you in properly making a household, like a spark did an idea popped up and sure enough, this would take your mind off from worrying, at least, while the loading screen is out in the way; 

“How about we design each other’s sims?”

“Eh?!” 

Completely disagreeing to the idea, his cheeks only got more flustered, making him snuggle his face by the pillow in retreat; “Each other’s sims? But I could design my own Sims. How about we just go straight in designing our house instead?.”

It is too bad for him you got the controls. Selecting the sex “male” by the top corner, you began customizing the sims by removing every article of clothing to get a better picture of what you are working with.

“That’s unnecessary!” Exclaimed the blushing demon to your right but his cries were all ignored as you went through the categories, truly immersed in making the most accurate Leviathan sims yet!  
“You have those striking sun-like eyes…” Squinting by the monitor as the zoom were not enough, every click and scroll to the menu, you would take a good look at him before returning to the monitor; “…and that stunning hair swept to your right. And your jawline just beautiful like that…”

“I think that just looks like me already, normie! Let’s move one!”

“And then your nose is a perfectly pointy and lips just thin yet striking…”

“Hey, I said that’s enough! Let’s design our house already!”  
It has already come into conclusion to Leviathan that there is no getting through you. Not when you are engrossed and unbothered to his plea of taking the controls back as he somehow just keep on getting these remarks about him that all sounded like a compliment. 

From his hair to his eyes… From his nose to his lips…

It is too much for an otaku to take in.

“And done!” Happily concluding your creation where you almost forgot naming it “Levia-chan”, turning to your right, you could just see the Avatar of Envy covering his crimson red cheeks with his hands that are accentuated with a blue-colored nail polish.

“I almost forgot about the nail polish! Wait!” 

Just as you were to turn, he used the wheels of his chair to push you aside, sending you at the farthest left of the screen, giving him the full reins to the mouse, envious already to make you flustered just as he was;

“And now it’s my turn, normie.”

### Satan

_Knock knock knock_

“I will be there in a second!”

_Knock knock knock_

“Who is there knocking so late this evening?”

_Knock knock knock_

“I swear, Mammon, if you are here to borrow money, forget abou—“

“Oh..human..”

Perhaps calling out for the Avatar of Wrath’s help after dinner is not a good idea..

“I did not realize it’s already that late.. I could just come back tomorrow.”  
Trying not to get on his worse side considering there is no Lucifer or any of the brothers to interfere, your heels were already inching farther from the door, bidding your goodbye already with a smile when;

“It is just fine. You already caught my attention, after all.” His remark making you pause from moving away; “What is it?”

_But then again.. is your concern something to make him allot more time with you? He seems already bothered when you were knocking the door._

“It’s just.. nothing..”

“Nothing?” With his brows knitted to one another, it is a definite statement to say, he would not be letting go of the subject;

“If it is nothing, you would have not knocked on my door thrice.”

There is no point denying it, no?

“It is just that…”

“Yes?”

“I find the lesson a while ago…

“Human..”

His hand soon came across to your shoulders, his face closer; 

“Whatever it is that is bothering you, you could say it to me.”

_All right.._

“I just find the lesson a while ago.. quite difficult to comprehend..”

Gesturing you to come in, perhaps it is only to your senses as to how awkward was it watching Satan disappear on his clutter of books, only hearing his footsteps and the door shutting on its own. Seconds that soon turned to a minute, it was unnerving how still it was, making you resort to a conversation;

“Is there anything I could help you with?”

Followed by a series of footsteps, his head soon popped up along with several books on his arm, carried like an infant to its mother.

“No need. I found what I need. Just that this room, needs organizing at the weekends.”  
You could feel your fingers fidgeting, knowing not how to continue the talk but with apologies muttered under your breath;

“There is no need to apologize. I am most glad that I could help you.” Looking up, there was nothing more but a genuine smile painted on his lips, something you were not accustomed to but something you are comfortable with.

“How about we discuss the lesson at your room? Mine might not provide the proper study area, to say the least.”

_Was that a little joke added in?_

“I could always help you sort your books if you want!” Offering the deal, for once, Wrath himself cooled down and just fine.

“Deal.”

### Asmodeus

“If it is not our little human.~”

With the demon approaching you by your seat at the dining, shopping bags occupying both of his hands, your head could only take a quick look before declining once more on your arms.

“What are you sulking about? You know how that is a big no-no for getting a beautiful face like me.~”

“Not really helping, Asmodeus…”

Pouting his lips, you could hear the chair being pulled as he soon sat down, his shopping bag all over by the table like how their meals were at the House of Lamentation.

“Are you frustrated?”

“No. I’m happy.” 

Trying not to make this seem more of a topic considering how petty you think the case was, the Avatar of Lust did not take his eyes away from you, observing every move the muscles in your face makes.

“I understand. You do not want to talk about it then my lips are sealed.”

_That was easy._

“But you got to let me use your hands, please?”

_Your hands?_

“More specifically your fingers, sweetie.~”

_Your fingers? Sweetie?_

What is Asmodeus up to?

“What are you gonna do?”

Looking at him search the largest paperbag, his hands were soon holding tons of nail polishes, lining them all up on the hard surface as he kept on digging and digging to the bag and out for your eyes to see, all so diverse and unique on its own.

There were mattes, gels, chromes, metallic, glitters, and pearls that are of different hues, each one of them screaming to be tested out and was that little category or group by the farthest end of the line.. holographic?

“Liking what you see? I got them on a sale and the saleslady was happy to help me carry my cart.~”

“I do not want my soft skin and beautiful body pushing and doing any physical activity aside fro—“

“Asmo…”

“Right!” Flipping his hair, you definitely had a clearer vision of how his eyes are enamored to his newest collection that pray tell, still has a space on his room.

“Anyways.. I could not test them all out to you, that would take us years but..”

Here it is! For whatever reason, his excitement was contagious as you scanned the whole line of nail polish. Something you could not afford but could experience it now with the Narcissus.  
“Which one do you prefer? You only got to pick three.~”

_You will definitely need more than three._

### Beelzebub

Down went another cup of strawberry-filled yogurt.

With your room a dumpster of books and lecture notes, the kitchen became your little paradise. It has been an hour since you sat down and it is becoming more and more discouraging to do any work despite your brain stressing enough to do move on and start ahead.

It had been like this for a couple of days already. Wasting the whole day then contemplating and scolding yourself for not doing anything related to academics that eating became a form of coping up with the stress. If only things could be simpler then maybe…

**GROOOOOoooWWLLL**

“Did Lucifer put you again on patrol to the fridge?”

Looking at your blinky box, the Avatar of Gluttony himself is rather prompt to his tummy schedule; 6 o’clock in the evening.

“Nope.. Help yourself.”

Like a giant going in for a snack, you could hear containers and bottles clinking and shifting as Beel started rummaging, closing the door with his feet as both hands were occupied with containers labeled with his name.

“Wow.. you’re going to eat all of that?” Honestly, by now, this amount of food should not come as a surprise anymore. Especially after you witnessed him devour a whole buffet Barbatos prepared during their retreat at Diavolo’s.

“Nope.”

_Huh?_

“I figured you would want some too. Eating yogurt is not really going to make a cut.”

Laying down two mugs, two plates, two dainty spoons, and a butterknife, it is difficult not to think what would you be eating that would require a knife.

“What do you have in the menu, Beel?”

“Well…” he soon began opening every lid known to mankind, overwhelming what seems to be a little breakfast table by the kitchen; “We got a cheesecake, red velvet cake, some chocolate-chip muffins, vanilla ice cream, and a chocolate drink to go along with it.”

_That is more than what your tummy could bargain for._

“Belphegor and I used to bond like this whenever he is conflicted too.. And since you are now part of our family, you could always talk to me if something bothers you.”

_Beel.._

Perhaps talking it out rather than letting it grow within would not hurt a fly or Beelzebub’s appetite as he just munched and munched while listening intently. You could tell he has his attention to your story as he would nod and would look at you to see if you are eating as well. And you are definitely getting a slice of the cheesecake with a scoop of the cold dessert on top; He might have said something along the chomp but it was hard to fathom with bits and pieces of food intervening and crumbs already escaping the inevitable in his mouth. 

“Thank you, Beel.”

Watching how he could not wipe the titbits off near his lips, it became quite an eyesore that your hand went subconsciously searching for your handkerchief before leaning in, your face several inches from him;

“W-what are you doing, human?”

And with the napkin guided with your index finger, you wiped away what was intruding by the demon’s lips, meeting its doom instead at a cloth.

“Thanking you. I am all stuff and I feel better now, because of you.” 

Genuinely smiling for the first time in days, what you said ended with a hug and you could not help but notice how his body got warmer but his arms stiffer too.

### Belphegor

“Taking a nap always helps, human.”

Tempted to oblige, even just for fifteen minutes to refresh yourself from being stressed by the day’s lectures, it was something you regarded to as a waste of time considering how reality defies expectations. 

One minute you plan to only take a rest for fifteen minutes and you would open your eyes to see you have been sleeping for an hour or two.

It does not help as well if you would just lie down either. Planning to only lie down for five minutes only to extend it if the minute hand would go to six minutes.

“I do not think so, Belphie.”

Feeling the mattress pushed down, you could sense him taking a seat beside you, looking at your distraught features with his drowsiness leaving the conversation, even for just a moment.

“Why not?”

“Well.. taking a short nap only makes it worse for me..”

“How come?”

“Well,” heaving out a sigh, it somehow brought to your knowledge how tired and exhausted you are from all the learning and lectures you have to remember.. flashbacks of how those three hours of lecture became much more of a torture as time progresses slowly..

“It’s just that.. instead of working and rereading the lectures for next week’s test despite almost drowsing off by the last hour, I am wasting it on taking a break.”

Facing the other side of the bed, your mind wanting you to take a stand and resume on studying, your body declined such proposition and soon, came in another inside battle. 

Having an internal dilemma, it took you quite a while to sense a rather stronger force pushing down the mattress, sensing it as your position went wobbly before it all came to a holt, with the Avatar of Sloth himself sitting nearly beside you, feet dangling on the floor.

“But what’s the sense of working if you are under stress?”

_Under stress.._

“Wouldn’t that only affect the quality of your work or how you would perform at least?”

You have not thought of that..

It was always a race with time.. but what about that aspect?

“I..”

“How about you take a nap and I’ll wake you up?”

_The Avatar of Sloth… waking you up? The embodiment of sleep and 5-minutes snoozes, waking you up?_

“Hey! Don’t look at me like I’ll let you down. I’ll wake you up, I swear.”

Seeing him trying his best to make himself the suitable alarm clock, in retreat did you lie down, unable to suppress a giggle, or even a snort by how soft his reactions were;

“Hey, cut that out! If you won’t stop and sleep, I’ll sing Kumbaya out loud.”

And that was your queue for your eyes to shut tight.


	7. If Only We Could Have More Time…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> "Because I’m an angsty bitch, could you do a head cannons from the seven with a terminally ill MC? Or at least really, really sick. Thanks! Love your writing" 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: SFW  
> Words: 600-700  
> Characters: Demon Boys + MC / Gender-Neutral Reader  
> Notes: Hi! I tried not to make the situation all much worse by means of pressing too hard with the subject in a sense, but to end it with something both parties could cherish. I hope you will all enjoy it!~  
> P.S. This whole chapter has all the brothers separately written. Hence, if you are only looking for a particular demon, you could scroll along to find him. The order is from oldest to youngest. And it is written in their perspective.

### Lucifer

Shit..  
Shit..  
Shit.. 

_F*ck.._

Screw saving face, the Avatar of Pride himself soon began sprinting through the pale hallway, missing to register himself by the lobby as his eyes were fixated by the red beaming light under the sign; emergency room. 

It was imprudent to put his phone to silent at his meeting with the prince of Devildom. He should have known better not to… otherwise, he would have read your message half an hour ago, their voice replaying in his mind as his feet quicken its pace.

“Hey umm.. Luci?  
I know it is a bad time to call you.. but umm.. I’ll be having my operation again in an hour according to the doctor.

“I’m sorry sir but you could not enter from this point on. I’m afraid you have to wait at the waiting area.”

“But I need to see them! Are they already there?” The light-bringer tried to reason with the man in a white coat but to no avail. His fears only heightened when the doctor reminded him of the day’s operation and how it could grave it could go further..

 _“They do tend to get worse every cycle..”_  
_“Why?”_  
_“Because each infusion gets harder and the doctors say that I should expect that I’ll get weaker every moment.”_  
_“Then why place yourself in that situation..?”_

Those bitter words clung into the air as the embodiment of Pride could no longer hold his composure as one of the nurses by the station assisted him to take a seat. With his fingers entwined together, letting his chin rest on it, his feet clearly indicate how uneased his spirit was as the sole continues to move up and down as though it were to pounce to the emergency room.

Looking through his surroundings, there were also people under his shoes. Hands clasped together with their forehead close to it, mumbling under their breath as though they are talking to…

_God?_

Praying at every second spared before the judgment on the other door. And…

_Should he do the same?_

“Ma’am Chase?”  
“Yes?”  
“Your daughter is doing fine now. The operation was a success thanks to Dr. Pomatter.”  
“Oh thank God! Can I go see her now?”  
“Yes, ma’am! This way.”

 _Thank God?_  
_They are thanking… Father?_

He had resented any forms of communications within the Celestial Realm, only forming a professional relation to Simeon and Luke under Diavolo’s rule yet… why are his thoughts claiming otherwise?

 _No._  
_Why should he ask for mercy?_  
_He is Lucifer._  
_The eldest and the leader of his pack._  
_A fallen angel to whom prowess never left, despite his glory tainted by the burning sulfur._  
_Yet here he was, incapable to put Death far back on his drawing board for picking his human for its next kill._  
Unable to take his human out of it…

Taking his focus away from the mortals that surrounded the waiting area, the television played a soap opera and with no remote to control its channels, it was projecting a tragic scene with the woman dead on her lover’s arms.

 _What if their life would be cut shorter than it already is because of this operation?_  
_Could he ever digest the thought that within those times they were together, he did not spend it wisely because…_  
_Because he let his pride in between? Because he considered his reputation more than.._

Closing his eyes once more, taking in a series of deep breaths, he, the Avatar of Pride, has always seen the display of empathy as a visage of helplessness and it was their little exchange student that demonstrated it to him otherwise. 

Nonetheless, with his human weak.. why should he too, present himself in the same condition just because of his worries?  
It would not be right.  
He does not want to see his human frown just so his face is.

 _Maybe there is something he could do.._ He thought to himself. If he could not bail his human out of the cold-lighted room, perhaps he could make their stay un-cold. Something that could make him see them smile again.

Looking through the window as the room itself has proven itself unable to distract the demon on his own thoughts drowning his own rationality, there was a signage beaming with fluorescent lights that made him stand and read;

“Seven.. Eleven..”  
“I wonder if there have any ice cream there..”

### Mammon

For being the Avatar of Greed, he sure do brag about bein’ their little human’s first to ever make a pact with. He ain’t letting it pass on as just that.  
Just to see his brothers sneer and hiss from mentioning it.  
It’s like this bullet that could penetrate even to the thickest skull out there.  
An accomplishment and for once, it was a pact he felt that wasn’t a curse. The witches should def. take down some notes from his human~  
Yet…  
He thought to himself…  
There’s no one like his human.

Recalling how his human would ride along to every troubles he creates, every idea he makes, it was this exchange student who was only staying a year that somehow, taught him companionship. And…

He couldn’t take it out of his chest, that he, the Great Mammon, had failed them.  
He was their first demon to ever make a pact with yet he didn’t do much being one.  
Perhaps, thinking now, most of them did more than he.  
Showed more care. Provided more care.  
And all he did was to get himself out of troubles and the consequences of his actions.  
Correction: It’s his human that would bail him out… like a mom.

But then, was there anything he could do to being with?

“Dang.. How much am I going to pay you now?”

His human has never even once mentioned of this illness resulting to Death..  
Well, all diseases would lead to Death but not with this higher rate of going to Death.  
It‘s like a parade to Death with his human the star of the show.

“I knew I should have bought Boardwalk the moment I landed on it the first time round!”

Maybe he should be the one to blame here.  
Maybe he didn’t ask more. Known them better.  
To think even money could betray him because there’s no known cure yet for them.  
Just like what the doctor said.

“Rent revenue of 50 dollars plus a three houses, umm..”  
“Mammon?”

…

“Mammoney?”

…

“Mammon!”

“Ya?” Clearing his headspace, the Great Demon of hell went straight to his Boardwalk card. Sure thing that the visit was expensive. He’s getting all the money from this human plus his property, that’s… for sure..

“Is there something wrong?” they asked, their eyes piercing and hoisting only the truth on the sea of lies he had come up of saying; “For you not to be interested with mone--“

“I wish I could have known this sooner..”

“Mammon..”

“I could have not wasted your time too much with tossing you from one chaos to another.. and—“

“Mammon…” taking his hand with theirs to entwine with, their little cash-based board game folded in  
half as they inched closer;

“Why didn’t you ask me to make it go away?” 

_Did his voice just crack? ___

____

____

“Mammon..”

“I’m the first demon ya got to made a pact with. I got some witches and we might have been able to conjure some potion to get ya ou—“

“Because I just want to spend my time with you..

I do not want our time to be spent on looking for a cure when we could have so much more fun alone.”

Pause.

“Before meeting you, for a while, I was in your shoes too. Looking for a cure that was not there and I am glad that I snapped out of it meeting you.”

“Ummm…” the Avatar of Greed gulped down.

Did he just screw up?

“Because if it were not for you, I would not have enjoyed living. Having fun. Making troubles. I felt alive.”

For someone whose lifeline is in the near end… a demon, a particular avatar of Greed demon, could only comprehend so little. Here was a human, frail and like money he knows would soon be gone out of his pocket, talking of living life to the fullest with him..

Because of him…

“So.. are we still playin’ Monopoly or we’ll just snuggle ‘til the nurse bails you out of visitation hours?”

### Leviathan

“What do you think we should play next?” Looking to his right side, his little human was watching intently at the monitor of his laptop, completely ecstatic as he was able to defeat the final boss of the game. He was able to manage to get through the final boss because of the UR armour pieces his human was able to pick whenever he has to decide which crate he should open after completing another level.

“Shall we go for.. Ruri-Chan Idol or A!3?”

“Whatever you decide on, Levi! As long as I’ll get to watch you.”

His eyes tried not to leave theirs but with his eyes inevitably tracing the cord from the IV down to their hands, injected for how long they could have been admitted, playing video games became much more of a distraction for him than it was for his human.

“Levi?”

“Y-y-yes?”

Making his eyes return to the person staring back at them, he could definitely see a glistening spark as their lips curled, reaching their ears.

“Are you afraid of needles?”

 _Needles?_  
_Afraid of needles?_  
_Why would he be afraid of needles?_

“Me? Afraid of needles? ROFL LMAO. The only thing I’m afraid of is not having enough diamonds to purchase another UR Ruri-chan for the next event.”

 _It was not the needle that he was afraid of.._  
_But rather, on how swollen their hands are._  
_It must have taken a lot from them.._

“Then why are you looking at it like it’s some boss level at one of your video games?”

Just as there were no room left to insert an excuse from his inventory, he shifted his attention back to his folder of video-games that he was able to install for offline playing purposes when he heard them laugh once more.

“Look at my hand, Levi! It looks like a balloon. I can’t move it..”

“Let me get the nurse then.”

“Why aren’t you saying ‘lol’ or ‘lmao’?”

Leviathan dead-panned looked at his human for quite some time, his eyes fixated on theirs going to their hand and back again;

“You want me to lol when your hand looks like it weighs a ton?! If this were an otome game, your intimacy with me would go down!”

“I am just kidding.. hahaha”

That laugh. That silly laugh that even a shut-in could not help but be flustered every time his ears are graced with it.

“I already rung the nurse station. Someone would come assist me anytime soo-“

“Good day, how could I be of assistance, sir?”

A woman dressed in all white looked at him before it was able to detect the cause of her call.

Her hands soon untangled the weave by his patient’s left hand, asking to keep their hand still as a ball of cotton soon veiled how the needle was ejected from…

And that was when he turned away from the scene and gave the nurse some space as he went through once more to his file of games..

_Which game would best distract me?_

He could always trust his video games.  
Video games has always shut him out of facing the outside world.  
Had always been his comfort blanket.

But with him always in this comfort blanket, could he be truly there to support his human?

“You could look now, Levi!”

 _Why are they smiling? What is there to smile? One hand told to be careful and another stuck on a board so it would not bend and have the needl—_  
_Maybe he is, sort of, afraid of the needle…_  
_Because of how it could be dangerous to them if their hand would be moved!_

“How could you be so chill in all of this?”

“Because, I’m used to it?”

“But you see me with every boss level. Yes, I am used to games having boss level but it is still different..”

“Well.. it was quite painful..”

 _Then why are you so chill about it?_  
_Is this perhaps.. jealousy with how their human could handle things that a demon couldn’t?_  
_Him shutting in and them.. facing it?_

“But today, I feel fine today.~”

“How come?” the Avatar of Envy looked once more to their hands, knowing how their left hand would soon be swollen too after a couple of IVs and days..

“Because I have you.~”

_This human.._

Sensing his cheeks go crimson red in heat, he tried concealing his face with one hand, hearing once more that silly laugh, making him more flustered. “Warn me next time when you’ll go cheesy, human.”

“How about this.. I’ll play a game and you will watch while resting on my shoulders.”

“What will you be playing?”

“Do you have that game where the owner of a fast-food restaurant of chickens in a dating stimulator?”

### Satan

“Sorry, I’m late.”

Watching his human finish the last spoonful of their supper and pausing a video from their phone, it was prominent to his tone how angry he was to himself. Mixed with frustration as his efforts of spending more time at the library, looking at every bookcase for a book with a solution to their condition, wasted as he found none.

Of all the spells and ancient writings Devildom is provided with, none could enlighten the Avatar of Wrath on how he could just make their illness non-existent which only added fuel to the fire considering how there is a book that could swap two entities to the other’s bodies but none about making a mortal’s terminal illness gone.

“What were you listening?”

Trying to put the subject or reason of his tardiness to rest by means of bringing up another conversation, right now, what the devil wants, is to turn his brain from overthinking off, and more on thinking about them.

“Oh! I was listening to a podcast with a holographic fanatic.” They beamed as though they had spent their time fruitful compared to his. “You look a bit tired..”

“A bit tired?”

_Are his eyebags prominent once more? He most definitely would not like to put his human in worries or to even look tired.  
That he took from Lucifer._

“But still pretty charming.~” 

“Now that is cheesy.”

Putting the food tray and the food container that looks similar to those at the cafeteria away and near to the door, he saw his human shifting more towards their left, a clear invitation for him to be nearer, resulting to Satan putting his coat by the sofa readily available for a visitor.

“What was the podcast about?” He asked as he kept on shifting to attain that perfect and comfortable position to lie down next to them. The bed was not relatively bad, much to his surprise.

“Just mundane stories that I just missed while being in here.”

 _If only a sickness could tremble and run with his wrath, he would have done it in a snap._  
_Why does a sickness have to constrict someone from living?_  
_Especially them?_

“I’d rather hear about you.~”

Surprised, his features were much more of confusion, something that made his little human laugh and smile as though they were not in such confined situations.

“About me?”

“Mhmm!” 

_There it is again. Those kitty-like eyes._  
_Those eyes that would make him fall for them once more._  
_And make his cheeks flustered and in heat._

“What about me?”

“Anything. Childhood, fondest memories, life as a student.. anything! I just want to hear more about you.”

“There is nothing interesting about me, darling.”

“Don’t say that!” 

_He thought he was the Avatar of Wrath..  
_But with his human angry at his reply.._  
_He could be dethroned with that title and just be the VP of being the Avatar of Greed.__

__

__

“You are interesting!”

“Darli—“

“You truly are! You are interesting to me.”

_Interesting to me._

Sensing his ears getting hotter and hotter, he looked up by the pale ceiling, the fan spinning round and round when he felt an arm wrap around his abdomen, warmth coursing through; “Pleaase?”

“All right, all right. Maybe I could tell you how Asmodeus taught me how to lie to save a kitty.”

“Yay!”

### Asmodeus

“Asmo?”

Sensing his fingers entwined further to theirs, the Avatar of Lust fluttered his eyes open, seeing theirs holding a reflection of himself making his body jerked itself to function and boost up at once. 

“You’re awake!”

_How long was he asleep?_

“Good morning, beautiful.~”

_Beauty?  
_Now now, little human.._  
_Let the Avatar of Lust handle the flirting._  
_Although hearing their compliment was definitely more boosting than any reserved slot or time for spas and saunas.__

__

__

“How are you feeling, dear?” 

Looking through his phone, it was already 4am by his lockscreen, garnering how the Beauty himself would already have underbags on his eyes. But that is something a cold slice of cucumber and sleep would cure.

“How long have you been here, Asmo?”

 _This human.._  
_When will they ever learn to answer before asking?_

“Just an hour ago. Then I fell asleep instantly.~”

 _Lies._  
_He had been there for hours and perhaps a day?_  
_It had been so long since he moved from his seat from their operation and truth be told.._  
_His buns.. his “ass”ets are kinda flat by now._  
_Nevertheless.._  
_He would not miss being the first demon his human would see when they wake up._  
_Never._  
_And to think he was out-waken by his human._

“Was there a nurse that came to visit me?”

“There was one that replaced your IV and checked pressure while ago.”

Both eyes were soon by the IV with its fluid contents were nearly empty, something his lies however, could not cover.

“Wow.. Only a while ago with my IV already up to be replaced? Asmodeus..”

_Oops?_

“Fine..I have been here for more than a while..”

Pouting their lips with their eyes gazing afar from his to the round décor by the wall, it was evident how he had spent overnight beside them without any flinch or reconsidering even to move from his seat before he could see his reflection once more on their eyes. 

“You have dark circles under your eyes already.. Do you want to switch places? I will take a seat and you will lie down on my bed?”

“You are not yet advised to even sit up, darling.” The demon argued. “Dark circles could be remedied easily.”

 _This human just woke up and their first concern is him?_  
_Or more specifically, his looks.._  
_Truth be told, the same could be said with him but_  
_They now come in second._  
_His main priority is them._

_“But..”_

“No buts now, dear.”

Smiling seeing their features an upside down reaction to his, he nudged his seat closer to them, he soon let his pressed his lips against their forehead before stroking a few strands of their hair that were, unfortunately, bit too sleek to his liking;

“Darling?”

“Hmm?”

“Want me to help you.. wash?”

“Asmo!”

Blushing at his suggestion, it was more of a concern rather than his usual evocative invitations considering how several cords would hinder the progress, not to mention how the nurse would dutifully remind him of how their hand where it is injected to, should remain unmoved otherwise, blood will come out and ascend to the tube;

“I am quite serious.”

“Eh?!”

“I could wash my darling before breakfast. What do you say?”

“Asmo…”

Finding this all amusing, it was quite difficult to put the talk into a more serious tone but with the nurse coming in an hour or two for their breakfast, it seems the Avatar of Lust has to surrender it all;

“I could get a towel and a bowl so you could work clean yourself while I will be in charge of cleaning and drying it What were you thinking, silly?.”

“Oh..”

“It looks like someone is having a different idea. We could always do that.~”

“Asmo!”

_Oh it is good to have them back._

### Beelzebub

“Is this what they have in the cafeteria?”

It was then, that even the Avatar of Gluttony found food unappetizing. They were looking rather bland and from the faces of the people eating, they seem to care more about filling in the void there is at their guts rather than actually enjoying the food.

He would most certainly be able to tolerate it, especially when he sensed his tummy rumble when his palm rested on it but, for his human to also have the same experience?  
It was a big no-no.

With an hour and a half before the nurse or staff would give their meal for the noon, the Avatar of Gluttony followed his second brain to scout and find stores that sells better food.

_Tastier food._

Just the thought of it had his stomach grumble as his nose then sniffed out, making several stops near the hospital’s vicinity, surprised with what mortals could do with simple and few ingredients that the demon presumes to be readily available.

_Perhaps he should come around and know their delicacies more?_

_He had always heard stories from them about some food that are spoken not to his language despite being Gluttony himself._

With goodies in a large bag, truth be told, he was not accustomed to what his person would call “terminal illness”. It was a shock and the thought of it became overwhelming. His pace were gradually slower as his mind could not erase their confession of their ailment, how they warned him, but did he listen?

He did.

But he did not want to let it hinder them.

And he will never let it be.

…

“That’s all for you?!”

_At this point.._

His eyes were fixated on theirs, breaking its trance with the sound of the door shutting, making his eyes travel lower down to their figure. They have been getting thinner than they were when they were introduced, having his rear colored with dark blues.

Perhaps, it reminded him too much of famine..  
Seeing it onto the privileged’s eyes as they would take what is supposed to be shared.

Taking the moment to settle what he had brought over by a small bedtable, his lips subconsciously drew a smile, refraining himself from making a comment or two about it.

“Why is that what you would always say..”

With a giggle or two, there was already a feast laid out on the table, making no room for the food provided by the facility, something he would just have to eat all to himself to trick the staff, his eyes reflecting how swell they looked from sensing the new varieties offered on their plate.

“Didn’t I mention we would have lunch together?”

“Yup. And I always get my usual hospital food.. But not anymore!~”

“Now hold on before digging in..”

Munching the food away to replenish the sense of famine within him, diverse yet complimenting flavors overwhelming his tongue, it was obvious the Avatar of Gluttony could not help either to moan to compliment the divine food he just purchased or continue munching as though they were alive and would run away.

“Umm.. Beel?”

“..Yes?” 

Hearing them laugh as crumbs went onto his shirt like a waterfall, his eyes fell too onto their plate.

_They have not even touched their plate.._

“Could you help me slice up this chicken?”

Is this why they are so thin?  
Because the food is rather inaccessible for a one-hand person?

“Of course.”

It took quite a while for Beelzebub to settle his fourth hamburger and mince to their favored sizes.

 _If that is the problem.._  
_Maybe he could offer them a solution instead._  
_Him._

“Now say ahh..~”

“Beel!”

“Hmm?”

“I could do it on my own..”

“Not when I am holding your fork, you couldn’t.~”

### Belphegor

Violently shaking what he held dearest onto his arms, not even a flinch or any movement came about to their chest, making himself tremble, holding them closer to him.

 _It couldn’t be true._  
_This is just a dream.._  
_He needs to wake up._

Belphegor could take on any hardships there is, burden there is, but not facing the inevitable yet.. He was not ready yet. 

_And probably never will._

To an Avatar of Sloth, wasting time had been his forte, and to spend it efficiently.. is this what his dream is communicating him with?

“No.. no..no…”

“Nooo…”

Sensing his consciousness seeping through, his body felt like being electrocuted by the door creaking and a stranger’s voice entering.

_How long has he been passed out?_

Usually, he could care less about such trivial matters but feeling like sleeping schedules and body clocks but with someone’s life given with a countdown…

…

“Good evening. Is he your guardian?”

Turning his head to face the voice, his vision soon could interpret the man as the hospital’s security with his record book at hand and a pen, his eyes for a moment, on Belphegor’s state.

“Yes he is.”

There they are, sitting on the sole chair provided for the guest with the metal rod or pole accompanying them, assisting the flow of the IV through their veins.

“Will he be staying overnight?”

“He will be.”

“On it. Seems like he’s the patient rather than you are. Ta-ta!”

“That’s not true…” He muttered, dark hues reappearing on his rear just as they were visible in his dreams.

“Are you okay, Belphie? You were sleeptalking again..”

“I was?”

_Shit._

“Just a random dream, I suppose.”

By the looks of their features, it did not take too long for Belphegor to know how his response was unpleasant.

_So much for someone who just woke up.._

“I just had a nightmare. The curse of sleeping too much.”

He dare not bring up his own troubles. That would be insensitive nor does he wish to press an issue regarding their limited lifeline.. Truth be told, humans are mortal beings but with an illness pressing them down towards the inevitable further…

“Would you like to tell me about it?”

_Tell them about it?_

“It is just nothing..”

“You’re not really a good liar, Belphie. How about we get to talk to it with a cup of coffee?”

Though the mattress was relatively comfortable and the pillows plump with the scent of theirs, like a certain paradise created for him, his body voluntarily get up and made them coffee.

“Don’t you think my habits is just wasting your time?”

 _Crap.. What was he thinking?_  
_This is why he should have coffee first before even saying anything.._  
_Caffeine before making a mess out of himself._

“What do you mean?”

_Too late. He dug himself deeper into this._

“Well..” his rear facing them as the kettle was settled down to two mugs, the powdered mix adding hue to the pouring hot water; “I am the Avatar of Sloth and I tend to take naps more often.. sleep, you know.. waste ti—“

“No.”

“No?”

“Because any time with you around is time spent worthwhile.~”

Bewildered with how cheerful a mortal could be despite their lifeline drawing thinner by every shift there is on the hands of their own clock? 

“I do not understand..”

Parting his lips to gently sway the heat away from the cup, their hands touch as they reached out for the cup, something with their heat warmer than a hot cup of coffee could provide… and it is rushing towards his cheeks;

“Because I get to hear you snore.~”

 _Excuse me??_  
_Snore.._  
_Have his human mistaken him for Beelzebub?_

“I do not snore!”

“You do! And you sleeptalk.~”

“That’s another thing!”

Giggles turning to laughter, made it all the more embarrassing should he, indeed, does snore. His human was someone who could not lie convincingly, at least for someone who is trained efficiently to sniff the BS out of his brothers;

“I do not snore..”

“Yes you do!” And they proceeded to imitate it.. or make it look like he does..?

“Okay, that’s enough.. otherwise, I would make sure you get to sleep first before I do.”

“Noooooooo” and they proceeded sipping their cold coffee.


	8. "Thank You for Waiting, Sir"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NSFW || Asmo’s warning: Implied S*x
> 
> Words: 600
> 
> Characters: Satan + MC / Gender-Neutral Reader
> 
> Notes: This is definitely a treat before a meal. Bon Appétit.~  
> ♡ ～('▽^人)
> 
> \------

By the corner of Ristorante Six, dressed in the most formal and striking suit, was the gentleman pushing the chair behind you as your legs bent to take a seat. The restaurant was quite booked and the menu he selected for the night was rather more delayed than usual with the wine by his glass sinking to the bottom;

“This is definitely the worst place to be when you are hungry.” 

He remarked, his blonde hair swept back as his fingers tapped at the curtained table. The lines forming by his forehead was telling. He did try his earnest to convince you to a date, much to your surprise, and with the current situation, he must be thinking how this was all poorly executed on his part.

_He is not to blame._ You know that too well.

“I suppose it is a good thing we are not Beel by then.”

Your remark earned a scoff from his lips as yours were of giggles. With your eyes by the nearly-empty bottle, it seems both of you would be full with alcohol rather than the actual food.

With the table’s legs veiled by the shadow, your ankle soon felt his caressing yours much to your surprise, slowly gaining momentum up to your knee. Looking around, the chandelier’s warm light was like fireflies by the grand elegant dining, the saxophone waltzing with the air rather giving the friction underneath more excitement.

_No one seems to mind._  
_And you do not mind it either._

“Would you like to sit with me here, doll?”

With his seat by the wall, the sofa was much softer than yours, more comfortable, but it is not what tempted you to switch places.

Not when you get to seat beside Satan.

His arms soon enveloped you nearer to him. With one by the sofa’s and the other by your waist, your thighs reciprocated his efforts of closing the space in between, heat coursing through as there was friction to both of your legs.

“Should I go ask the waiter how long are we going to wait more?” You asked, his annoyance mere minutes ago resurfacing as the phone rang, the clock by the lockscreen reminding you that it has been half an hour already since he ordered for two.

“I do not think that would be necessary, doll.”

Bewildered with his change of heart, your fingers teasingly trickled down from his shoulders to his chest, pausing slightly by his abdomen;

“How come?”

“Because,” with his eyes locked to only gazing at yours, his hands, soft yet commanding, from your waist fell down and travelled down to your thighs, with fingers making circular motion, he inched forward; “I think I could have my dessert first.”

Parting your mouth, your words were barricaded by his kiss, those lips, needy and hungry, pressed against yours before his tongue would enter, savoring your taste, adding fuel to his arousal.

It became all too difficult to stifle a moan.

Sensing the chill air as your blouse was loosened from the belt, his hands were hot against your chest, his nails digging into your skin, his teeth by your neck, your fingers travelled downward, playing with what’s in between his legs..

“F*c—“

“Thank you sir for waiting for your order.”

_F*ck.. this timing.._

Rearranging both of your plates to your side as your bodies did from being entangled, the meal was soon served by the waiter, what is only a dinner for two, given with a meal for four.

“Enjoy your meal, sir.”

Leaving you both, Satan only scoffed by the sudden intrusion; “I think I already did enjoy..you.”


	9. Training You on How to Pin Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: 
> 
> "Hiii, sweetie! I would like to request (if you're okay with that) Lucifer as a bottom (after MC begging him) she teasing him, using that crop he has, marking his body and Luci silently loving it. General ideas or whatever you want to write! Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NSFW || Asmo’s warning: Implied S*x  
> Words: 900  
> Characters: Lucifer + MC / Gender-Neutral Reader  
> Notes: Enjoy your reward, little darlings who voted for their Lightbringer for our White Day Special.~  
> Beware, (*￣ii￣).

“Why….”

His eyes like the wake of dawn, fiery red were gazing back at yours and you could not help but feel your legs tremble a little while you are mounting the Avatar of Pride.

“…Why.. why are you on top of me, human..?”

Sensing his body constrained in between your legs, you could see the demon below you tempted in reaching you, only that he could not.

“You tied my hands up?”

Hearing him scoff, a soft chuckle escaped from his lips, unbothered with his position, making you reconsider the whole situation. It was one thing to manipulate the demon to invite you into their room but another, to actually top him.

“You tied me up so loosely, human..  
…What are you going to do then? Make me submit? Make me beg?”

His features were unquestionably enraged. With eyes like fire, fervor burning to devour you whole, you know it would not be possible with you on sitting by his tummy.

“Yes…”

With his chin touching his neck, the demon could only chuckle at your naïve attempt;

“I thought that would require lesser clothing but you have me tied up without even considering of stripping me…  
…Are you sure you know how to be on top?”

“…”

“Sweetheart, rendering yourself silent would not take us anywhere. How about kissing me by my neck instead? “

Reluctant at first, his eyes were commanding, making your body subconsciously be pulled towards his, your sex caresses his as your lips submitted to his neck. Parting softly against his neck before taking a bite, it was to the demon’s satisfaction, especially with his human marking him, sensing your breath fall on his skin as his were by your ear before rendering another bite . Feeling his breath hitched and tighten just as his body tried to get closer to you, the demon asked you; “That’s just about right, human. Now go lower.”

Yielding yourself to pleasing him, your fingers found the buttons irritating, having to open them one by one, your lips could not wait any longer as they left a trail of soft and wet kisses downward to his chest, savouring his taste rewarding you with a soft moan under his bitten lips, his chest partly glazed with sweat that made his skin glistening under you, faintly arching to every kiss. “Lower.”

Sensing something stiff, this time achingly pronounced underneath as your kisses were towards his abdomen, your fingers played along to caressing his waist, his hips, his—

“Stop.”

You froze much to the demon’s confusion echoed in laughter;

“I could not believe it.” His insults clinging, “I thought _you_ are incharge of me, human. Why did you stop?”

_This demon._

Seeing how untouched he is despite red marks overwhelming his body, it was evident that even he is to submit, he still has the control. _Just like what is being prominent below you._

_If only he was as obedient as his companion below._

“Get your lips here, darling.”

You had enough. You are his master.

And masters are to obeyed. Not ordered.

“Did I tell you that you could speak?”

“Pardon?”

Unbuckling the belt holding his pants firmly holding his hips, the sound of metal clinging as the leather being pulled made the air hotter with his arousal tightly securing his trousers as your body inches closer to his;

“What are you doing, human?”

“Speak only when spoken to, pet.”

His belt made such a nice collar around his pale and marked neck. How good he looks with one too, and with little to no resistance, making your hand ruffle his hair gently so;

“I will never be your good boy, human.” He growled, his authoritative tone of voice in contrary to his body as you sense his hips faintly going to and fro, yours and his hindered only with several layers of clothing, “So why don’t you just submit and—“

“Hey, where are you going?  
You can’t just leave me here.”

…

“So what.. you’re expecting me to beg?”

“Yes?”

You watched him by his immaculate white couch, unbothered, your eyes darted by the crop lying down on the coffee table, it was prominent, even to your distance, how much his body wanted more. Desired more as your fingers played along the leather crop, soft and much more of a tease should you use it later.

“You think that making me wait would make me beg?”

“I could do this all day. Quite a shame that you could not do this…”

Hoisting your feet by the table, the spectacle, you, enough for him to visualize, you spread your legs by the table. It was entertaining seeing his brows knitted together before letting the crop play along with what’s in between, making the demon writhe and twist, groaning to even submit and surrender himself to such a tease;

“Fine.  
Please, come here.”

“Yes?”

“Please..what, Lucifer?”

“I want you here.. I want to be in you.. please.”

**—**

With your climax interweaved and bodies undone, you tried recollecting your breath, your bare figure collapsing to his chest as you took your time when you felt a spank, a rough yet pleasurable one, by your rear before the demon dug his fingers further down to enjoy you.

“I told you, you tied me loosely, human…  
..And darling?”

“Yes?”

“Next time you need training on how to pin me down again, you could tie me up anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I am thinking of perhaps making it more romantic/erotic or perhaps compose a remastered version of it soon[?] so.. if you are interested to it, let me know!~


	10. Down the Aisle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that, from the title alone, this scenario would be impossible but here I am, making it possible. ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: SFW  
> Words: 630  
> Characters: Lucifer + MC / Gender-Neutral Reader [ft: The whole Devildom]  
> Notes: Written in his perspective and I decided to use “you” rather than “they/them”. After all, all he could ever think about is you.~

Watching the demons frolicked around the whole Devildom with floras and decorations all in white hue as his eyes met what is on the outside, it is obvious for the Lightbearer that a wedding is being placed here.

_To think a wedding would be feasible in a place where no sacraments is deemed significant.  
Much so, to even exist._

With Diavolo even offering his palace to be the venue of the marriage, he and his brothers are all overwhelmed by the offer but with the prince himself finding this interesting, could they even say no?

“To think my plan of bringing hell, heaven, and the mortal world altogether with a ceremony. My, my… Lucifer, I think we have accomplished it.”

Those were his last words before Barbatos and Luke decided to take the wedding plans onto their own hands, much to the prince’s relief considering how little-to-none- he knows of it. Simeon agreed to facilitate the formality to make two individuals one another’s other half. Truth be told, he was not accustomed to it and was ridiculed even during dinners.

“When the Light-bearer needs to be shed with some light.” One of them would call out.

And all would laugh to his bewilderment. All except _you_.

With the palace in its splendor glory made appropriate for the ceremony, at his pace, he saw how the ballroom was made prepared to, what their human would say, an after-party.

_What was it called again?_  
_Reception, perhaps?_

Lost in his thoughts of you, thoughts with his hand entwined with yours and the other by your waist, it was like yesterday to when he had you in his arms, that yesterday when your eyes—

.“You must be so proud, Lucifer.”

A figure with a peculiar black headpiece came up and took him out of such daydream, Barbatos, remarked followed by the door’s thud. He too, is wearing a suit, but was definitely different from his.

“You could now come in.”

Dismissing himself, the loyal butler buzzed off and onwards the palace’s kitchen, something Lucifer could not be bothered to as he opened the swinging barricade to your room.

And there you were, looking through the mirror, twisting and turning by the small platform, your every angle all lovely to him.

He could definitely succumb to this view.  
He already does.  
If only he could have more..

“You look, beautiful.” His lips slipped what his mind had been repressing yet his bitten tongue would refrain from confessing how you are much more strikingly exquisite than the angels above, your white elegant attire easily defeating the divine celestial being themselves to just how magnificent you were adorned with jewelries.

“Lucifer?”

“Yes?”

Your hands went upwards, holding your heart close to your chest before giving it to someone.

Someone who would not be him.

“Thank you for giving us your blessing.”

“Of course,” he scoffed, the naivety of this human all the more amusing to his eyes, something he would cherish before you are to be a part of his family.

He could confess now. Tell you how much he feels and how devoted he is to you.

How much he loves you.

But he would not do it. Not even with all the powers he has in Hell to help him .

He just could not.

He is the Avatar of Pride after all.

“I really do love him. I really do.” Your eyes glimmer, those eyes he adored dilated by mentioning his brother’s name, and he stares at your gaze being given to someone.

_Those were words he could only hear, but will never be said to him._

He told himself that regret could never come across his mind. After all, he never did lose you to begin with. You were never his to begin with.

“Well then, we would not want to keep him waiting,” offering his arm, you took hold of it, making him smile; “May I have the honor of walking you down the aisle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a happy ending. Just not for him.


	11. Treating you with some Barba-fluff~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> p-please... just a smidge of Barbatos fluff as a treat? 🥺  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: SFW [sugary for work]  
> Words: 1000  
> Characters:Barbatos x Gender!Neutral Reader  
> Notes: Considering anon asked so nicely, I figured it would be just fitting to spoil you with a few short sugary scenes of fluff. Enjoy, dearies.~

##  _#1_

Plates stacked and utensils gathered by the servants of the prince’s castle with the chief manservant orienting and supervising their work, Barbatos conversed a few words with you and the brothers before leaving your station to do another task just as the avatars did to begin their nightly routines. 

Dinner has only passed by minutes ago and the butler already meeting another task. 

_Has this man, or demon rather, known no rest?_

Making an excuse for yourself with a tactic of drinking water, he smiled as he began folding the napkins for tomorrow morning, seemingly unbothered with your alibi -or rather, buying it. Taking the seat next to him, to where the Avatar of Greed did whilst trying to protect his meal from Beelzebub’s hunger, your fingers motioning to each place, then remembered who occupied each seat with the dining table having nine chairs in total.

“Barbatos?”

“Yes?” He answered, ironing the cloth, pressing it gently with his palm.

“Have you already eaten?”

Putting another fold aside, he smiled coyly as he pressed on another napkin.

Taking the hint, you inched closer, brows seemingly concerned; “When will you touch your food then?”

“I do not know. There is still more tidying to be done.” 

Removing yourself from the scene, as quietly and calmly as you could despite the worries, you noticed by the farther side of the room, to where the servants gathered the used cutleries, a tray similar to what was served before you just minutes prior. 

Taking some matters onto your own, your lips gliding upwards before returning to his side with Barbatos unconcerned as he began taking the washed cups from the maids to dry.

“Here.”

“Wha-” Before he could speak, he watched your lips ever so closely touch the spoonful of soup resting on your gentle yet steady hands, blowing the trail of smoke far from the delight before carefully directing the spoon towards him;

“Say ahh.~”

“This is truly unnecessary.. I-”

“Think about it this way,” you replied, “You could still do your task while getting your tummy full. Wouldn’t that just save your time?”

Silent as though it needed time to contemplate, your eyes gleamed at the sight of him parting his mouth whilst his hands were occupied at his own chores. His puppy-eyes were on you as the spoon made its take-off, landing on his tongue for him to savor his own meal.

“With all due respect, I..believe this is rather ridiculous..” He confessed with a smile after gulping down the delicious soup he made for the whole party.

“Shush.. Just say aaah.~” you playfully remarked with another spoonful for him to eat.

##  _#2_

With the spooky season arriving at Devildom after the annual wait, the festival booths that sprouted on the campus crowded all students in its open area. With all of them coming in different colors and some with their own groups, it could be said that one could easily get lost in it. 

With the brothers having their own agendas as their interests differ from one avatar to another, you were all that is left in the middle, not knowing where to go to. There were booths that may satisfy your appetite and those that may appeal to your liking however, would it even be possible to go from one place to another and be able to return to the agreed meeting area for the later display of fireworks? 

Pacing towards a nearby bench to avoid the sea of devils dressing up as anything besides being devils, as fortunate as finding a needle dropped onto the floor, an ombre-teal hair sprouted from the busy gathering.

Grinning, you hurried along and directed yourself towards him when a herd of tall dressed-up demons pushed you far from your position, their elbows taking you to the farthest end when you felt someone grabbed you by the hand.

“Barbatos!”

“It is a pleasure to have you in my sight.” He greeted back with his other hand close to his chest, taking you with him by a vacant seat - much to your legs’ comfort and plea.

It seems that Diavolo tried to get his chief servant off from his tail as the prince wanted him to enjoy the same sentiments he has without their title linked for this particular one night says Barbatos, reading your surprise as though he was anticipating it.

“If I may humbly ask, which booth would you like to visit?” He asked with that same smile from meeting you.

“I don’t think it’ll be wise to wander off. I don’t want to get lost by the crowd like the last time.. and the time before..”

“Here,” taking your hand, you felt his warm and comfortable as his fingers entwined with yours, “I will hold your hand until the festival ends. With someone as special as you are, take it from me to never let you get lost again, all right?”

##  _#3_

Looking like a fool with tears straining your flushed cheeks on an empty hallway, its solitude provided refuge on your distress. You made a spectacle of yourself and everyone in the class soon became entertained by having you for a clown.

Trying to hold yourself from shaking, your breath quivering and unsteady, the touch of someone by your shoulder had you like a cat when startled, your nerves in fright when it all seeped down recognizing a familiar face.

“What troubles you, dear?”

Trying to come up with an answer, your breath only hitched more, making it difficult for air to come in.

“Th-this is just..t-tears of j-jo-oy.” Flashing the prince’s butler a smile as his ombre hair became a blur to your teary-eyes.

“Darling.. Breathe in with me for three seconds, all right?” Seeing his comforting eyes on you, your head vigorously nod, wiping your tears aggressively for your cheeks to dry as you took a deep breath.

“Now.. hold it in for four seconds.”

Like a puppy following their company’s footsteps, you could feel your chest tense as the numbers flew by your head before being instructed to breathe out for five seconds, the stress by your chest breathed out, making you feel at ease.

“How are you feeling?” His voice is as gentle as his company was when he pressed his finger by his handkerchief to wipe the tears from your cheeks, making sure they would not get puffy tomorrow.

“Thank you, Barbatos..” 

Curling his lips warmly as he offered his arm like a gentleman, taking a stroll with him to wherever he may take you - it was comforting, to say the least, especially with his sweet smile.

“Dear, if I may somehow ask, who caused your distress?” he asked with that smile never leaving his gentle face.


End file.
